High Troubles
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Anzu's mind isn't her own. Her thoughts aren't her own. Her heart belongs to the man that haunts them. Her past self wants Seto dead. But she doesn't. How far will she go to keep him alive and her mind her own again? Read to find out. MF


Anzu pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter while the tears fell from her eyes.

Dear Seto Kaiba,

When you read this my soul will not be my own. My mind will not be my own. It happened when I left town and went with Isis's to the dig sight of the high priestess Teana. Funny I know you wonder why I write to you and not to the others. It seems are past self well mostly your past self did something to cause us trouble now. He cast a spell those 5000 years from the true death of Yami. To protect the last two blue eyes white dragon that backs then were both males. We would protect them. But he turned the one female. Don't ask and I don't want to know either how that happen. Just to strange to think about or write about.

You're past self-blamed your wife before she was your wife that she slept with Yami. She never did. Not even after Yami faced the two of you to marry. Deep down you loved your wife deeply. But one night your younger half brother gave you a stone. The one we broke years ago. It turned you evil and he forced you to kill your wife then go after your brother who was Yami back then. Yami heard about how you killed her he knew he would be next. You battled him and lost. After you died Yami's queen was killed buy well lets just say Bakura's past self. After your death Yami brought her back. And made her his queen. He raised your son to be a fine man. In this life he's your little brother. Your wife made sure of that. My past self was you're past self's wife.

As I write the dragon in my mind is roaring loudly. I stay away from everyone to keep everyone safe. I fear that the High Priestess's powers will be called abound to free us all. For your own good stay away from me please. I will not say why though I should tell you. But I can't tell you. I fear the only way to end this all and all the evil is for the high priestess to die. There is another way but you don't believe in past lives so I will not tell you what it is. Goodbye High Priest.

High Priestess,

Anzu Mazaki

Anzu put the letter in an envelope and gave it to Marik. She didn't look at him she just looked down. She didn't hear him leave the room. Or hear the car pull away or really anything. The tears fell hard like rain.

Marik pulled up to the Kaiba mansion. He walked up to the door and knocked he was surprised when Seto opened the door. Marik didn't say anything has he handed Seto the letter and turned and walked away back to his car.

Seto looked down and back up. "What is this all about Marik?"

Marik opened the driver side door. "Read it. I feel sorry for you." With that Marik got into the car and drove off. He hoped Seto read it before it was to late.

Seto closed the door and went into his library and sat down at his desk and opened the letter. He read the letter slowly twice. Each time he read it he felt cold to the bone. "Anzu." He stood up and grabbed his white trench coat and pulled it on. He got into his car and drove to Ishtar manor to talk to Anzu. He got there he knocked on the door. Isis's opened the door. Before Seto spoke Isis's pointed towards a cliff that was way back there behind there. Seto nodded and walked threw the place and out the back door and headed towards the location.

Anzu stood a ways back from the drop she wore light blue jeans, baby blue t-shirt, and a white trench coat that looked like Seto's. She whipped the tears that kept on falling. "I will not let you harm anyone." She whispered softly to her self. She didn't hear anyone walk up.

Yugi and the others were there. Isis's called them to talk her out of this. Yugi didn't like seeing his best friend like this. "Anzu please don't do this. There has to be another way." Yugi was crying hard as Anzu engorged him and kept on walking.

Joey, Tristin, and Duke tried to hold her back but were beat up. They sat there on the ground glaring at her as the girls tried to stop her. But were just smacked out of the way. Everyone was getting upset about this. Yugi wrapped him self around Anzu's leg to keep her from jumping.

Anzu looked down at Yugi and just pulled him off whispering, "I'm sorry brother." She sadly threw him back to the ground as she walked closer.

No one saw or heard Seto come running towards them. "Am I to late?"

Joey turned and glared at him "For what? Your not late to see Anzu almost throw Yugi down, beat the rest of us up, slap the girls and kept on walking towards the cliff. You want to try to stop her go a head. She's making me mad."

Seto sighed as he thought about how he was going to stop her. "It's not her fault. Mostly something I did in the past. Mixed in with what she also did along with Yami."

Yugi looked at him as he wiped his tears away "What?"

Seto told them about the letter. He walked up to Anzu and grabbed her buy the arm and pulled her into him. He glared down at her. "You're not going to jump high priestess. That's not how it's done. Face the evil that makes you so angry."

Anzu's normal baby blue eyes turned stormy as she glared up at him. "I see you have made him remember his past high priest." She tried to hit him but she was held tightly.

Seto smirked his normal nasty smirked as his head came closer. "Your mine high priestess. From 5000 years ago into the after lives we share. So Anzu your mine." He kissed her hard on the lips. They seemed to glow blue as what seemed like a solid blue orb like egg thing formed around them. They all stared at it as Seto tried to clam Anzu inside it. "Seems the blue eyes white dragon's want us to um do something."

Anzu looked up and laughed, "Your blushing cute. Kissing in human terms to a dragon is well more."

Seto blinked and looked down at her. "Your crazy I'm not cute I'm mean and cold hearted. That doesn't mean your well are you?"

Anzu shook her head "I'm not and you want to know something funny?"

Seto smirked "Sure why not what is it apricot?"

Anzu smiled sweetly as she looked up at Seto. "I always liked you. Back all those years ago when you joined the class. And you kept turning Yugi down to be friends."

Seto smiled for the first time "Oh that. That's not funny I feel that's fact about us both. I got an idea. Why don't we date and see how it goes from there."

Anzu nodded her head "Alright. While were dating you have to be at least nice to Yugi and the others. But only out side of dueling but inside you can be your so called mean self."

Seto nodded "Alright." He kissed her softly on the lips not hearing the egg like form cracking around them or the gasp of the others around them. Seto broke the kiss and looked at the others. "Anzu has agreed to go on a date with me. And I agreed to be at least nice to everyone. Maybe and I mean maybe be friends."

They all stared at Anzu "Yes Joey I was of sound mind when I agreed to it. I like him very much. Who knows I might marry him. But that's for the future to see for us all."

Joey shook his head "Your crazy Anzu. Plane and simple crazy."

Anzu laughed, "So I think you say that if you got married to the girl you like."

Joey turned pale "You wouldn't say. You swore you would say."

Mai looked at Joey "Come on Anzu spill who does he like."

Anzu smiled "I made a promise not to tell. But you might get it out of him if you tickle him Mai."

With that Seto wrapped his arms around Anzu and they walked off hearing the laughs of Joey behind them. Even him saying his loves name. "Mai… Stop that… ok, ok … I will tell. Its you Mai." Life after that day was never the same for anyone of the gang. The trouble of the priest and the priestess was going to get worst until they do get married or will kill each other. What ever happens to happen first? But only the priestess knows what is to happen soon.

Anzu looked out the window and smiled as she stood in the arms of Seto "And I will never tell."


End file.
